The present invention relates to a detecting apparatus for detecting objects in a material flow, preferably consisting of cullet, with at least one optical transmitter unit consisting of several light sources being provided and at least one receiving unit which is associated with the transmitter unit and comprises a lens system, as well as an interposed detecting section which is flowed through by the material flow and to a sorting apparatus in which such a detecting apparatus is used.